


Murderers Don't Get Soulmates

by DaDreamzz2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, GTA Universe, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderers Don't Get Soulmates

Some say I was born with no soul. Some say I was never born at all. According to them I was summoned by a desperate mob boss who wanted more power than he had, but I just sneered in his face and killed him myself. That allowed me to be free from hell, so I then picked up his guns and took that power for myself. I will never confirm or deny those rumors. However, there is a better reason to why I do not have a soul.

You see a weird phenomenon happens at birth, you either come out with a name across your wrist or you don’t. It is okay if you don’t, it just means the person you were ‘destined’ to be with wasn’t born yet. I always found the idea a bit ridiculous. How can fate just pick out your soul mate for you especially if they don’t even exist? Well I guess that’s where the soul bit comes in. Apparently you were one being in the cosmos and then split in two and sent to earth were you became the being you were ‘destined’ to become. Some halves made it to earth quicker than others and you had to find them blah, blah, blah. To sum this up, my soul stayed together in my ‘other half’ and bada bing bada boom, I therefor do not have one. Currently.

Nah, I’ll never get it. You see I do not want or need a soul that may or may not be in me. I am happy being a mercenary for hire and just killing people for the fun of it. I don’t need to drag someone into this life were they will probably just get killed…because of me. For that reason, I keep a black cuff tightly in place around my wrist to hide the name. Only I have seen it, well that’s a lie my parents saw it once and that’s how I got into this life. Besides them only I know it and I have never bothered to look for them. I feel a tad bad that they will go soul mate less, but it is for their own good. They don’t need a murderer for a soul mate.

The only comfort I take part in, is staring at the name before bed. I know they are still alive because the name is still bright among my arm. Alright, last history lesson I swear. I received the name across my wrist when I was nine years old. Yikes, I know, but there have been worst age gapes. Anyway, the names show up in a dark black color and it remains that way until they die. When you meet them you kind of get a gut feeling (so I hear, please keep in mind I have not met mine yet and cannot say if this is true) and you have the urge to touch hands. When you touch hands half an infinity symbol appears on your wrist; the over half shows up on theirs, so when you lay your hands next to each other it lines up to become complete. When your soul mate dies you can feel their soul leaving and it’s said to be quite painful and heartbreaking. Oh, also the name fades to a light gray. There I am done with this soul mate babble. I’m a murder for pete’s sake! I don’t talk and or think about this mushy stuff. Well only this late at night and in bed. Whatever, any way I kiss the name goodnight and that is all the acknowledgment my soul mate gets.

A new day brings a new mission which brings more blood into my life. I was flown out to Los Santos to meet with one of the main mob bosses that run the city. There are two crews that run the show there; The Cock Bites and The Fake AH. Naturally they don’t want to share the city, so I knew it would be a matter of time until I was called in to take the other out. I am the best at what I do, wanted in 48 states and wanted dead in almost the rest of the world as well. I have also been watching the pot stir in Los Santos as the two crews grew in power. Accepting the price of 10 million dollars is how I found myself on the roof of a building and a pistol held tight in my hand.

It took three days of watching the opposing crew to find out when their next heist would be and how to efficiently eliminate them. My plan started with me taking out their youngest and most skilled member of the group. This member also happened to be their sniper. So while the crew was preoccupied with infiltrating the bank, I sneaked up the escape ladder, silently got behind him and raised my pistol to his head. I would make this quick and easy for the kid so he wouldn’t even know what happened to him. My finger was just about to pull the trigger when his shoulders jumped and his head whipped around to face me.

Large chocolate brown eyes starred into my icy blue ones and I froze. I felt a pounding in my chest but I pushed it aside thinking I was just startled at being caught. Before he could even react I regained control of my hand and pulled the trigger twice. In the slight moment of being caught my position moved and the bullets entered his chest instead of his head, oh well, he gets to suffer now for catching me. I turned and ran for the ladder. My hand just touched the rust when I heard it. It was light and I almost missed it.

_“I… I’m so sorry Ryan.”_

My heart stopped and I had to gasp for air. He knew. No one was supposed to know who I am. I wore a mask every time I stepped out of my apartment, I never talked and I made sure nothing was tied to me. I clenched my fist and turned back to the sniper but I was shocked once again. He wasn’t staring at me but at his wrist. He had a small sad smile on his face as he slowly ran his hand across his wrist. My heart felt like it was going to fall out as I took a step closer to him again. That got his attention and once again his brown orbs were on me. The light was fading from them and he lightly laughed while blood gurgled out from his mouth.

“N-Never met him. Oh well. He didn’t nee-ed a murderer f-for a boyfriend. I-I’m sorry Rya…n,” his last breath exited his body as his head slumped down to the concrete of the roof and his hand fell onto his chest. I starred at my most recent kill, my breath shallow as I tried to fight through an unknown feeling of sadness. I have never felt like this before. Usually a kill was a kill and I was onto the next one. There was something about this boy that was screaming in my head but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I stepped over to him slowly and looked down at the purple hoodie clad body. He looked too young to be in this business, but if my research was right he was one of the best. With a sudden urge I reached down with shaking fingers and gently took his hand into mine. Without looking at his wrist I used my other hand to undo the cuff that was around the hand that was holding his. I closed my eyes tight, took a deep breath and opened them. I just caught a glance of our wrists, my heart starting to break into pieces, his name on my lips when another different pain shot through me and everything went black.

~~~

“RAAAY! RAY!”

I flung my gun around onto my back as I sprinted toward the building. My heart was racing and I kept chanting the same thing over and over as I ran. _‘Please be alright’_. My hands grasped the rusty bars of the escape ladder and I climbed like I never climbed before. When I got onto the roof my worst fears became a reality. On the ground was the body of one of my best friends and crew mate. Even from here I could tell he was gone. The normally twitchy body was still. He was sprawled out on the roof, blood all over his chest and next to him teetering on the edge of the building was his pink sniper rifle. I glared at the body that was slumped over his legs as rage over came me. I already shot the bastard but now I wanted to do more. I stomped over to them and rose my gun up to the already bloody head of the known killer but before I could waste more bullets I saw something I couldn’t believe.

Laying there was my best friend killed in cold blood by the infamous Vagabond who now also lay dead across his legs because of me. In between them though was a sight that actually broke my heart. I knew Ray for six years and I know the one thing he wanted in life was to meet his soul mate. I told him time and time again, a murderer should never find their soul mate. I lucked out with mine, but it was rare for them to be in this business as well. I told him not to hope and he listened. Now I stared at him and his killer both dead but their hands were laid out on his chest, exposed for the world to see. Stretched across their wrist linking them together was an infinity symbol and both the names were grayed out. Fate is a bitch.

Ryan Haywood ∞ Ray Narvaez Jr

**Author's Note:**

> I had some alternate endings for this, but this is the one I went with. <3  
> I hope you liked it, and I hope you have a shamazing day :D  
> If you want to talk find me on tumblr at: doowyar  
> (also I choose not to put character death in the tags, i'm sorry, but i did not want to spoil the end )


End file.
